prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 4, 2014 Smackdown results
The July 4, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on July 1, 2014 at the Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey. Summary A special Independence Day edition of SmackDown featured a United States Championship showdown, Chris Jericho's Friday night return amidst the dark shadow of The Wyatt Family and a brutal main event clash pitting The Viper against The Lunatic Fringe. Four days after winning the grueling Money in the Bank Contract Ladder Match at Sunday's pay-per-view, Seth Rollins made his triumphant return to SmackDown. He informed John Cena that The Champ got lucky when the treacherous Superstar nearly cashed in on his WWE World Heavyweight Title on Raw. He also stated that, sooner or later, the Cenation leader's time as World Champion would meet an abrupt end. Dean Ambrose crashed the party, however, labeling his former “brother” delusional and promising to stop Rollins from ever claiming the World Title. But, when The Lunatic Fringe attacked, Randy Orton joined the fray to form a 2-on-1 assault against him. After Roman Reigns emerged to even the odds, WWE COO Triple H responded by putting Ambrose in a main event match against The Viper. The Game made it clear that if Reigns interfered in the contest, he would be out of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Fatal 4-Way Match at WWE Battleground. After United States Champion Sheamus issued a special Fourth of July United States Championship Challenge on Raw, it was his longtime adversary, Alberto Del Rio, who would answer the call. And in the height of the incredible matchup between two Superstars who are very familiar with each other's respective arsenals, The Celtic Warrior escaped both the Cross Armbreaker and a near Moonsault to overcome The Mexican Aristocrat with the Brogue Kick. SmackDown took a turn into the bizarre, as Goldust and Stardust played the name game. Referring to Daniel Bryan as a “special little fella,” Bo Dallas came to SmackDown promising to win the Battleground Battle Royal for “Little Daniel.” He then extended his winning streak to “12-Bo” over Diego with his Running “Bo-Dog.” But when Dallas attempted to give some post-match “inspiration” to El Torito by telling him he could be taller if he “Bo-lieved,” the pint-sized Superstar answered with a Gore. He then mocked the undefeated competitor, prompting Dallas to hit him with an inspirational Body Slam. For the first time in nearly a year, Chris Jericho returned to SmackDown, four days after The Wyatt Family attacked him on Raw. The Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla promised that if Bray Wyatt wanted to get nuts, he was definitely up to the challenge. In response, The Eater of Worlds appeared on the TitianTron, warning that the “savior” better worry about saving himself from The New Face of Fear. Then, when The Miz interrupted Y2J's attempt to call Wyatt down to the ring, The Awesome One received one awesome Codebreaker for his trouble. Even as he set his sights on winning the Battleground Battle Royal to capture the Intercontinental Championship at WWE Battleground, Big E looked to “stand up” for his friend Kofi Kingston by “standing up” to fellow Battle Royal competitor, Cesaro. Four days earlier, it was The Swiss Superman who delivered an absolutely vicious beating to The Wildcat on Raw. But before the SmackDown match could get started, a fierce brawl broke out between the two competitors outside the ring, resulting in a No Contest. After AJ Lee returned to Raw to win back the Divas Championship from Paige Monday, the English Diva walked down to ringside to see the new titleholder make Eva Marie tap out with the Black Widow. Curiously, after the match, Paige got in the ring and shook AJ's hand and clapped for her victory. Although the “Born in the USA” Damien Sandow walked into Newark dressed as Bruce Springsteen, Rusev emerged to play a sour note by annihilating the would-be “Boss.” But when Lana followed with some disparaging remarks about Independence Day, Jack Swagger and Zeb Colter stormed to the ring, igniting a fierce stare down between The Bulgarian Brute and The Real American. With Mr. Money in the Bank Seth Rollins joining the SmackDown announce team and Roman Reigns banned from ringside, Dean Ambrose went to battle against Randy Orton in SmackDown's main event. Despite the fact that Ambrose couldn't stop himself from attacking Rollins once again, he still seemed to be in firm control in the match's final moments. However, as he lunged through the ropes at The Viper, Rollins recovered enough to nail Ambrose in midair with the Money in the Bank briefcase, bringing the disqualification. With the official match over, Rollins and Orton initiated another 2-on-1 assault on Ambrose. But, as Rollins prepared an aerial assault from the top rope, the powerhouse Reigns emerged to send him crashing to the canvas and unleashed a major onslaught that included an earth-shattering Superman Punch on the Apex Predator. Results ; ; *Dark match: Goldust & Stardust defeated The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) *Sheamus © defeated Alberto Del Rio to retain the WWE United States Championship (8:23) *Bo Dallas defeated Diego (1:49) *Big E defeated Cesaro (w/ Paul Heyman) by Count Out *AJ Lee defeated Eva Marie (1:04) *Dean Ambrose defeated Randy Orton by DQ (9:46) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery A clash between Rollins and Ambrose for main event SD_776_Photo_005.jpg SD_776_Photo_006.jpg SD_776_Photo_009.jpg SD_776_Photo_012.jpg SD_776_Photo_014.jpg SD_776_Photo_017.jpg Sheamus v Alberto Del Rio SD_776_Photo_019.jpg SD_776_Photo_022.jpg SD_776_Photo_023.jpg SD_776_Photo_024.jpg SD_776_Photo_025.jpg SD_776_Photo_034.jpg Big E v Cesaro SD_776_Photo_071.jpg SD_776_Photo_074.jpg SD_776_Photo_076.jpg SD_776_Photo_078.jpg SD_776_Photo_080.jpg SD_776_Photo_082.jpg Bo Dallas v Diego SD_776_Photo_039.jpg SD_776_Photo_040.jpg SD_776_Photo_041.jpg SD_776_Photo_044.jpg SD_776_Photo_046.jpg SD_776_Photo_051.jpg Chris Jericho returned to SmackDown SD_776_Photo_060.jpg SD_776_Photo_061.jpg SD_776_Photo_064.jpg SD_776_Photo_066.jpg SD_776_Photo_067.jpg SD_776_Photo_068.jpg AJ Lee v Eva Marie SD_776_Photo_084.jpg SD_776_Photo_087.jpg SD_776_Photo_089.jpg SD_776_Photo_092.jpg SD_776_Photo_093.jpg SD_776_Photo_100.jpg Rusev and Swagger engaged in an American/Russian Standoff SD_776_Photo_110.jpg SD_776_Photo_111.jpg SD_776_Photo_112.jpg SD_776_Photo_116.jpg SD_776_Photo_118.jpg SD_776_Photo_120.jpg Dean Ambrose v Randy Orton SD_776_Photo_125.jpg SD_776_Photo_128.jpg SD_776_Photo_129.jpg SD_776_Photo_131.jpg SD_776_Photo_145.jpg SD_776_Photo_152.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #776 at CAGEMATCH.net * #776 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events